Isolation and Trust
by DeutschlandFTW
Summary: After Germany and Prussia get into a fight, Germany storms off to his room and isolates himself from the world. Can Prussia bring him back into the light? YAOI! GAY LOVE! Don't like, Don't read! M for yaoi and possible swearing. Germancest. Oneshot.


~~PLEASE READ.

First of all, I'd like to say thanks for reading this story. This is my first published yaoi and I'm not sure how it will turn out.

Second of all, WARNING: YAOI SMUT, GAY LOVE, GERMANCEST, MANXMAN, GAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Third of all, because I'm sure someone won't read that above and will cuss me out... WARNING: YAOI SMUT, GAY LOVE, GERMANCEST, MANXMAN, GAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. WARNING: YAOI SMUT, GAY LOVE, GERMANCEST, MANXMAN, GAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. WARNING: YAOI SMUT, GAY LOVE, GERMANCEST, MANXMAN, GAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. WARNING: YAOI SMUT, GAY LOVE, GERMANCEST, MANXMAN, GAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. WARNING: YAOI SMUT, GAY LOVE, GERMANCEST, MANXMAN, GAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

If that's not enough warning for you, you're SOL. Sorry.

Finally... This is my first story on this account so... Try to be nice. I've never done lemon before and this is kinda juicy. It's rated M for yaoi, obviously, and maybe a stray swear word or two. Again, thanks for reading and... Enjoy! Germancest. For. Life.

...

His lips were entirely infectious. Captivating like sirens chanting their choruses to the heavens and beyond. Moist and soft beyond all means imaginable, they caught their lover's in an epic battle for dominance. Like a dance to the rhythm found between their hearts. Fingers clasped, fitted perfectly in the spaces between the other's knuckles. Tongues clashed in moist battles for control over the other's mouth. Caverns that held many secrets. This was not just a kiss. This was love-making of the mouth. And it was theirs.

...

"_BRUDER_!" Ludwig's voice echoed off the walls of Gilbert's small back room.

The albino sat erect within seconds of his brother's shout. Eyelids flung open in a desperate order to wake up. Thankfully, his curtains were down and the light did not blind him. He blinked a few times, absent tears running down his cheeks from the sudden awakening. After a moment of letting his crimson portals adjust to the lighting, he looked around. His bedroom was a disastrous pandemonium of dirty clothes, half eaten, molded food items, and Playboy magazines.

Less than 5 seconds later, the blonde burst through the door that led to this hunk of chaos that the Prussian lived in. "Vhat are you doing in bed?_ Mein Gott_! It's almost four o' clock in the afternoon!"

That's the way Ludwig was. Order was everything. That was one reason in particular he despised his brothers lack of organization and cause of pandemonium. The other was that Ludwig was always left to clean up his brother's messes, no matter how big or small.

And then again, that's why Gilbert loved his brother most. Was because he took care of him in his time of need. That's why he tried his best to get himself in trouble, so his brother, his night in shining armor, would come save him from his catastrophe. He loved his brother so...

"And /vhat/ is /that/!" Ludwig asked, motioning to the bulge in his brother's night pants. "Vatching more porn before bed? Pervert!"

This gave Gilbert an opening. A place to call his brother out. "Oh come /on/ Ludvig! Ve ALL kno' you're a closet pervert!" The albino chuckled lightly but Ludwig didn't seem to find his joke funny at all.

The blonde's cheeks were kissed by a crimson blush as he diverted his eyes from his brother's. In truth, yes. He /was/ a closet pervert. But it angered him not that Gilbert called him out on such a matter. It was the fact that Gilbert knew at all. Ludwig kept to himself for good reason. Because blocking the world out seemed a more effective plan then letting someone become to close to him. Even his own brother wasn't allowed in the West wing, Ludwig's side of the house.

Still, anger and embarrassment boiled up on Ludwig's features like a hot kettle, ready to overflow like an erupting volcano of steam. Heat would pour out and he'd probably spit words at Gilbert in the pure heat and hatred that filled the moment like a thick fog, shielding his eyes. Words Ludwig would regret. So instead of yelling at his brother, or erupting in front of him, the blonde turned and stalked out of the room quickly as to avoid eye contact or quarrel.

Gilbert sighed at the sight of his younger brother in such a tense state. Whenever Ludwig got like this, he'd lock himself in his bedroom for days on end, emerging only to retrieve food and then crawl back into his crevice like some kind of wounded animal. But Ludwig was /not/ a wounded animal. Sure, he'd earned his share of battle scars, but they were healing now, and so should be his mind. This brought worry to the Prussian.

Worrying about his brother would do him no good. By now, Ludwig was already concealed in his own little agonizing hole of self pity. Isolated from the rest of the world. Never trusting enough to let anyone in. Not that many would choose to get close to the German anyways.

But Prussia was not afraid of his brother. Neither did he often heavily disagree with him. Sure, they had their disputes, and usually Ludwig would win (though Gilbert would /never/ admit defeat, he's just too awesome to). He loved his brother. And now, Gilbert was devising a plan. One to get his brother back into the light. To make him see that things had changed since he'd last examined the world. That there was still plenty of hope for Ludwig to become a part of society again. It was a long shot. A crazy, irrational, treacherous, contradicting plan... but it just might work.

...

It was late that same night when Gilbert knocked on his brother's door. There was no turning back now. His plan had been set into motion. _"Bruder_!" Gilbert called out in a captivating voice. He tried the knob again to find it locked still. Sighing, Gilbert faked to be saddened. "Fine, fine... I'll just let all this vurst go to vaste." He called, making sure Ludwig could hear him. "I guess I'll just toss it..."

The door opened seconds later to reveal a very savage looking Ludwig. He'd been pulling at his hair, evident by it's disheveled appearance. And he'd been crying by the looks of the puffy red bags curled up under those blue portals. There was something else hidden in those twin lakes on his bone-pale face. Hunger. Like an animal that had happened across a feast of nuts, berries, and roots, he sized up his pickings to decide what to have first.

Which was odd, thought Gilbert, since he'd only made the sausage, nothing else. And then it hit him. He head less than a heartbeat to react before his brother had him pressed up against a wall. The blonde's thin lips smothered Gilbert until he had to open his mouth to take a breath, still in shock. That's when Ludwig really made his move.

Sliding his tongue into the albino's mouth with ease, the blonde pressed Gilbert harder against the wall. There was a sense of urgency about this kiss. As if... And that's when Gilbert caught on. He'd slap his brother if he weren't so busy pressing back against him and giving small, reassuring moans to press Ludwig on. He'd planned this all along. Letting Gilbert sleep all day, fighting with his brother, then coming and hiding out in his room. It was all a master plan. When Ludwig finally broke the kiss, Gilbert cleared his throat to speak but it immediately came out as a moan.

Something hard and rough was pressed against his leg. It didn't take but a second for Gilbert to realize what it was. And what Ludwig had wanted all along. Gilbert blushed softly in the candlelit hallway. His brother's hand slowly found Gilbert's shirt and slipped it to the ground with practiced ease. This makes Gilbert wonder if Ludwig had done this before. But before the thought forms into a question, his boxers are around his ankles.

As the cold air around him strikes his manhood, it takes everything he has not to squeal. And then something oddly comforting. Ludwig's hand wrapping it's fingers around his length. Gilbert blushes to find himself still hard from this morning. That issue had stayed unresolved.

But now, he wanted so badly to buck in Ludwig's hand, to moan like a little bitch, to obey his brother's every command. But he kept his mouth shut. 'Can't have Luddy kno' I am thinking these things, right?' he reassures himself in his thoughts. But by now his brother was already beginning to stroke his member. Gilbert can't help the moans that escape him. Soft, long, and erotic. Just the way it had been in his dreams.

'Maybe I am dreaming no'.' Gilbert thinks but dismisses it. Ludwig's hand felt too good for this to be even one of the Prussian's best fantasies. Within minutes of being stroked and kissed, Gilbert released in his brother's hand.

"_Danke_." Ludwig smiles and turns Gilbert around. The albino knows what's happening even before he feels 2 of Ludwig's cum stained fingers penetrate his entrance. And then, Gilbert sees stars. The pain's close to unbearable. Shock after shock of agony shiver through his body like a zap of lightning. However, after a few minutes of his muscles contracting, trying to get used to this knew sensation, Ludwig begins to move his fingers, pumping them in and out.

And now Gilbert is moaning. The pain is still there, lurking, but the pleasure has now overcome that. He moans and bucks his hips with the timing of his brother's thrusts. Gilbert didn't even notice the third finger being added.

Once Ludwig felt that his brother was ready, he placed three fingers up to his brother's soft lips. "Suck." He orders. And like the little bitch he is, Gilbert coats them in a thick layer of saliva. Ludwig spread that on his now exposed member and lined himself up with Gilbert's entrance. He smiles as Gilbert whines and pleads, "_Bitte_."

Gilbert screams as the thick man fills him. His cock pushed all the way inside his brother, Ludwig grins. Prussia is very tight, but it's a good, pulsing tight. Giving his brother only seconds to respond and become familiar with the brush of the German inside him, Ludwig pulls almost completely out again and thrusts back in 10x harder than the first time. Gilbert clung to the curtains in front of him. Had it not been for their strength, he probably wouldn't be able to stay on his feet.

Ludwig continues this torturous, painful, yet incredibly pleasure filled pace for another few minutes before Gilbert cums, drenching the drapes in his white, flowing ropes. Suddenly, Ludwig picks him up, carries him into his bedroom, and slams him onto his bed. The blonde forced the Prussian onto his hands and knees, though the smaller man was already trembling.

Mounting his brother once more, Ludwig slams into his entrance. But this time, Ludwig brushes something that drops Gilbert to his elbows. His prostate. Aiming for that spot again, Ludwig slams into his brother's prostate a second time. But this time, much harder. With that, Gilbert's muscles contract tighter than ever around Ludwig and he is barely able to take it. Throwing mercy to the wayside, Ludwig slams into his brother's prostate so hard, they nearly hit the head board.

Even though having just came, Prussia cums again, all over the sheets of the bed and his stomach. For him, it's like fire shooting out of his cock. It hurts badly, but it's also a relief. Ludwig unloads inside his brother and slowly pulls out, careful not to spill any of his sticky liquid. Both are panting. Both are sweaty and covered in each other's seed.

Ludwig lays down next to the collapsed Prussian and wraps his arms around his brother's waist. They lie in silence for a long time.

"It vas all a scheme, vasn't it?" Gilbert finally asks.

Ludwig chuckled. "Vell, it vouldn't be nearly as much fun to hear you moaning my name if you kne' vhat vas coming." His smile tells Gilbert he was wrong about something. Wrong about something entirely.

As he feels his brother drift off to sleep, Gilbert lies awake. He combs a piece of hair out of Ludwig's face. He smiles down at the blonde's angelic features. "I vas vrong _bruder_. You do trust someone... You trust me." Gilbert lets the words sink into the air around them like his words are slipping into a crystal lake. A lake the color of Ludwig's eyes. He leans down and kisses the sleeping blonde's temple. "_Ich liebe dich, bruder._" Gilbert whispers. And even though he doesn't say it back, Gilbert knows his brother feels the same.


End file.
